


Au bord du gouffre

by Kokoroyume



Series: Dans l'obscurité [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post episode s15e04, Season/Series 15, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: Dean est anxieux et prend une décision pour s'assurer que Sam puisse continuer à avancer.[Saison 15 - Post Episode 15x04]Extrait :"Dean se redressa calmement, tâtonna un peu et sortit du véhicule. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles, se mordit les lèvres. Il avait les mains moites. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite. C'était la bonne occasion. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop. Il était dans le bon état d'esprit."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Dans l'obscurité [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993294
Kudos: 5





	Au bord du gouffre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété et je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager...
> 
> Voici un nouveau Wincest mis sous forme de série pour séparer la première partie (rating plutôt faible et qui peut se lire comme un one-shot) et la seconde qui est explicite.
> 
> J'ai écrit cette fanfiction juste après avoir vu l'épisode 4 de la saison 15 donc il n'y a pas de spoiler pour la suite de la saison :)
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture et n'hésiterez pas à me laisser votre avis !  
> J'ai eu si peu de retour sur ce que j'ai publié jusqu'à présent dans le fandom que je me demande si les fans francophones de SPN ont lâché la série avant les dernières saisons, si tout le monde n'est fan que de Destiel... ou si je ne maîtrise vraiment pas du tout ce fandom XD

Il pouvait entendre Sam remuer dans le siège arrière, le cuir crissant sous ses mouvements.

Dormir dans la voiture, bien que familier et plutôt rassurant, n'était pas réellement confortable. Ils évitaient généralement de le faire ces dernières années. Bien que son dos et ses muscles le remerciaient lorsqu'il leur accordait le confort d'un bon lit, une petite part de Dean se rebellait à l'idée qu'il considérait cela de plus en plus comme une nécessité. Ni la pensée qu'il se soit ramolli à force de vivre dans le bunker ou que son âge finissait par le rattraper n'aidaient vraiment mais il s'y était résigné.

Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas d'autre choix cette fois. Ils étaient restés sur la route trop longtemps, espérant rejoindre le bunker directement après avoir terminé leur chasse, dépassant motels après motels, puis la fatigue les avait rattrapé et ils n'avaient fait face qu'à des routes vides aux abords désertiques. Lorsque ses paupières avaient commencé à se fermer toutes seules, Dean s'était résolu à garer l'Impala sur une aire de repos à l'abandon.

Il fallait avouer que le couple de loups-garous qu'ils avaient éliminé avait été tenace et méchamment fort. Son côté était encore tendre du violent coup de patte qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. Pas que ça le dérangeait des masses, il avait l'habitude et ce n'était pas cher payé pour une chasse réussie. Malgré ce léger inconfort, il s'était d'ailleurs endormi dès l'instant où il s'était allongé et avait fermé les yeux.

Il avait pensé que Sam avait fait de même.

Son petit frère avait été très alerte tout au long de leur affaire mais il avait décliné peu à peu une fois le travail fini. Il soupçonnait qu'il ne dormait pas mieux. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines depuis qu'ils avaient fait face à cet adolescent changé en vampire dont les parents avaient été prêts à tout pour lui. Depuis ce matin où un rêve étrange avec perturbé Sam. Depuis cette conversation qui avait créé en lui une nouvelle angoisse

Dean n'avait pas menti, il était content. Toujours profondément en colère contre Chuck, blessé par toutes leurs pertes et frustré par cette impression que leur vie ne leur appartenait pas. Mais il était content d'être avec Sam. De continuer, à défaut de croire en leur propre existence, à sauver des vies. Il n'était pas seul sur ce chemin et ça faisait toute la différence.

Plus que jamais, il était prêt à tout donner pour son frère. C'était lui qui lui donnait sa force. C'était tout qu'avait Dean, la seule personne qui formait finalement son monde. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas être angoissé à l'idée qu'il risquait de le perdre parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à surmonter son désespoir ?

Parfois, Dean ressentait une profonde tristesse à voir son frère ressentir les choses si intensément. Parce qu'il n'était pas suffisamment capable de le protéger du mal qu'il s'infligeait lui-même. Il ne possédait pas les moyens pour affronter des souvenirs comme la perte de Jessica qui remontait à quinze ans et qui revenait encore aujourd'hui au premier plan dans l'esprit de Sam. Il les avait encore moins pour leurs pertes les plus récentes.

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit des semaines plus tôt. Que les mots ne pouvaient apaiser ce genre de douleur. Que la chasse n'était pas aussi thérapeutique pour son frère que pour lui. Que la présence de Dean n'était pas suffisante, qu'il n'était pas suffisant. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis lors.

Il entendait encore Sam bouger. C'était ce qui l'avait réveillé dans l'obscurité. Il se demandait si Sam avait même dormi quelques heures, s'il avait été hanté par ses rêves ou ses pensées.

Ses yeux commençaient à se faire à la pénombre. Son esprit lui demandait si c'était le moment. Si c'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir sur base de ses conclusions.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé un jour en arriver à cela. Il se demandait encore comment tout ça avait pris du sens dans son cerveau. Comment ça avait pu passer de la plus mauvaise idée qui n'ait jamais eu à la meilleure option disponible. Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais tenté. À défaut d'autre réaction, il comptait au minimum sur un effet électrochoc. Une action si choquante que son attention s'y focaliserait et forcerait Sam à se détourner du reste, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il reprenne pied, qu'il retrouve son équilibre. Idéalement, il serait en colère et verrait son acte comme le début d'un problème à résoudre. Oui, de la colère, ça lui allait très bien. Il saurait gérer ça. Ce serait le plus facile parce qu'il ignorait lui-même -

Nope. Il n'allait pas suivre cette direction. Lui-même n'avait pas d'importance.

Dean se redressa calmement, tâtonna un peu et sortit du véhicule. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles, se mordit les lèvres. Il avait les mains moites. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite. C'était la bonne occasion. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop. Il était dans le bon état d'esprit.

Dean contourna la voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière. Il vit les contours de la forme de son frère se figer.

Il grimpa dans la voiture.

Il escalada littéralement Sam qui bougea un peu et se tourna instinctivement vers lui. Il était rigide sous ses mains, peut-être trop surpris pour réagir autrement, et son corps était chaud. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage qu'il distinguait à peine.

\- Dean... ?

Incertain. Sa voix profonde indiquant qu'il le tirait d'un demi-sommeil.

Son corps solide et vivant sous lui.

Il s'était demandé s'il y arriverait, si les sensations ne lui seraient pas trop étrangères pour qu'il puisse être sincère, s'il n'aurait pas finalement à se faire violence pour agir. Il s'était inquiété pour rien. Là, avec l'odeur familière de Sam dans les narines, dans cet espace étroit sous l'habitacle de l'Impala, avec la réalité de ses cuisses pressées contre les siennes et de cette proximité qui prenait un sens nouveau, il en avait envie. Peut-être que tout ceci était autant pour son propre bénéfice que pour celui de Sam.

Il captura son souffle dans sa bouche. Un bruit resta bloqué dans la gorge de son frère. Et Dean caressa lentement ses lèvres des siennes.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Sam ne pose la main sur son torse et il espéra qu'il ne le repousserait pas.

Il lui mordilla gentiment les lèvres. Son cadet exerça une pression pour qu'il s'écarte. Il le fit à regret. La douceur de ses lèvres le tentait bien davantage qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Qu - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? murmura-t-il.

\- C'est désagréable ? demanda-t-il en retour.

Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue son expression mais il vit le mouvement de tête négatif avorté. Dean déglutit, se sentant encouragé et soudain plus impatient. C'était vraiment Sam qui lui faisait ressentir ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas - le problème, contra-t-il.

Il bougea un peu sous lui, son malaise reflété par son incapacité à rester immobile, puis s'arrêta. Son action n'aurait pas dû enflammer ses sens comme ça. Il songea vaguement à s'écarter, soudain effrayé de s'être lancé dans quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas maîtriser.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Son corps avait décidé d'ignorer les avertissements de son esprit. Sa voix avait pris un ton séducteur et joueur. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire marche arrière. C'était peut-être à mettre sur le compte du fait qu'il n'avait plus eu de partenaire d'un soir depuis longtemps. Ou qu'il avait toute l'attention de Sam, et pas sa colère. Ou encore que la situation lui offrait une surprenante poussée d'adrénaline.

\- Dean, dit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Si je ne t'ai pas encore envoyé voler cul par-dessus tête, c'est parce que tu n'es visiblement pas toi-même et -

Il baissa la tête vers son oreille.

\- Tu ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Il sentit les muscles de son frère se tendre.

\- Et quoi ? Du coup, tu as décidé de venir me réconforter ? Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais laisse-moi te dire que c'est une vengeance de plutôt mauvais goût.

Et maintenant, la colère était là. Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait.

Dean s'affala complètement sur lui, appuyant son torse sur le sien. Il le sentit se crisper davantage.

\- Ça ne vient pas de nulle part tu sais, dit-il en pressant son nez contre sa nuque. J'y pense depuis... un certain temps.

Il attendit, songeant à toutes ces fois où il avait serré Sam dans ses bras avec affection. Il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre étincelle de désir.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? On lui avait systématiquement retiré tout ce qui comptait pour lui et qui n'était pas Sam. Il s'était dit qu'il devait donner plus, tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le perdre. Et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait peut-être aussi envie de prendre davantage.

Dean l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Il pensait à aider son frère depuis un certain temps, il pensait à presser sa langue contre la sienne depuis très peu de temps. Il était venu à lui dans l'idée de lui offrir quelque chose et se retrouvait à lui demander ce confort pour lui-même. Il pensait toujours que le soulagement physique dans les bras d'une personne qu'il aimait serait bon pour Sam. Il se sentait à présent également fort égoïste. Dean ne s'écarta pourtant pas.

\- Soyons bien clair : je n'essaie pas de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Mais si tu as envie...

Dean posa un baiser sur sa nuque, lécha quelques centimètres de peau. Il le sentit frémir.

\- C'est complètement insensé, murmura-t-il d'un ton incrédule. Tu n'es pas - Et je n'ai jamais voulu - C'est une mauvaise - Nous ne sommes pas comme ça - Je - J'ai -

\- Hé. Tout vas bien. Dis-moi juste de te laisser tranquille, dit-il en relevant la tête.

Il y avait un grain de panique dans la voix de Sam. Ce n'était pas du tout le but. Il commençait à se dire que son idée n'était pas si bonne. Il ne cherchait pas à rendre la vie de son frère plus compliquée, bien au contraire. Il regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas le fixer dans les yeux pour appuyer ses mots, le rassurer.

\- Tu peux même me donner un bon coup de poing, je l'ai mérité, et je t'offre un passe-droit pour cette fois. Je ne vais pas dire que je ne regrette pas un tout petit peu que tu ne sois pas du tout intéressé mais on va juste oublier tout ça, d'accord ? On est cool.

Dean espérait que son sourire s'entende dans sa voix. Il s'était finalement redressé autant qu'il le pouvait sans toucher le toit de la voiture. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa. Elle piquait légèrement sous sa paume. Il se demandait si -

Il se reprit. Ce n'était pas une possibilité, finalement.

Les doigts de Sam enserrèrent son poignet.

\- Tu penses vraiment...

La pression s'accentua presque douloureusement. Il le laissa continuer sa pensée.

\- Tu crois que l'on en tirera quoi que ce soit de bon pour nous ?

\- Peut-être. Ça pourrait être plaisant. Voire carrément chaud, dit-il en souriant un peu plus.

Sam laissa échapper un rire bref et surpris. Son corps se détendit un peu sous lui. Il le tira à lui par le poignet puis posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Son frère parla contre ses lèvres.

\- Si on regrette ce choix-là demain matin, on ne pourra s'en prendre à personne d'autre qu'à nous-même.

L'argument était valide. Il lui donnait encore moins envie de reculer.

Dean l'embrassa.


End file.
